


Gimme The Contract!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JAN 27 2018 ]Cuphead and Mugman acting like brothers… constantly annoying each other. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Gimme The Contract!

Mugman grunted as Cuphead recklessly bumped him as he ran past, his red magic shooting out at the oncoming flies from Ribby and Croaks.

“Taking the lead again when I could handle it…” Mugman huffed as the two jumped and dashed over the oncoming rolling frog.

“I’m just trying to help!” Cuphead grumbled. The brothers ran against the racing wind from one of the frogs. “Hey watch it!” Cuphead shouted as Mugman jumped over him.

“Don’t shoot my bullets, sippy cup!”

“You’re shooting my bullets!”

The two brothers bickered through their battles, green and red magic shooting every which way as the frogs combined into their final form, which the two barely paid attention to. Mugman and Cuphead hopped over each oncoming platform of the battle whilst continuing their meaningless argument.

“I’m the one carrying you in all these battles!”

“Yeah right! I’m the one who got the final blow on the carrot!”

“After I whittled it down for you! Besides I got the slime!”

“No you got the final hit, I did all the work!”

“Not true!”

“Yeah true!”

The two were so busy arguing it took them a while to figure out Ribby and Croaks were already knocked out.

“I TOLD you I was carrying you!”

“As if!”

“Yeah I was! In fact, I got the soul contract!” Cuphead held up the contract with a smug grin.

“It’s mine! I got it!” Mugman snatched the piece of paper and laughed victoriously.

“Mugman. Give me the contract.”

“You’re not the boss of me!”

“I’m older!”

“Not by much!”

“Gimme the contract!”

“Make me!”

“Fine, sippy cup!” Cuphead barked before tackling his brother.

“Get off mEHEHE! HEHEHEY!” Mugman erupted in laughter as Cuphead dug his fingers into his ticklish sides.

“Gimme the contract or else the tickle monster eats you up!” Cuphead’s eyes glimmered with mischief and amusement as he coaxed hysterical laughter from his helpless brother.

“Buhuhuhut ihihi gohohot ihihihit! Ihit’s mihihine!”

“Your funeral! I’m your big brother! I know all your tickle spots!” Cuphead declared before digging a finger into Mugman’s belly button.

“CUHUHUPPY! THAHAHAHAT TIHIHICKLES!” Mugman squealed and drummed his feet against the ground. Mugman smiled at the old nickname.

“Well of course it does, Muggy, that’s the point of tickle monster! To attack all your most ticklish spots and make you laugh and laugh until you gimme the soul contract!” Cuphead snickered as his fingers slid down to Mugman’s hips, causing the younger brother to freeze.

“Cuhuphead! N-Nohot thehere!”

“Will you give me the contract?”

“We have the same goal! It doesn’t matter who’s carrying it!”

“Then just give it to me.” Cuphead cocked an eyebrow expectantly. Mugman grunted and rolled his eyes.

“Do. Your. Worst.”

“I was hoping you’d say that~” Cuphead grinned before digging into those ticklish little hips of his. His thumbs drilled harshly into the hollows while the rest of his fingers kneaded and squeezed the surrounding bones.

“CUHUHUHUHUPPYYYYY! STAHAHAPPIT! NOHOT THEHERE PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Mugman howled with laughter, his back arching as squeals, cackles, snorts, and shrieks tumbled from his mouth.

“Will you-”

“AHAHAHANYTHING! TAHAHAKE THEHEHE PAHAHAPER!” Mugman shouted through laughter as he pounded at the ground at the sheer intensity of the tickles.

“Okay okay, yeesh. No need to scream about it.” Cuphead chuckled and removed his hands, allowing Mugman to curl into a protective ball to rise out the last of his giggle fit.

The older brother stood and snatched the contract from Mugman and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Come on, Giggles, next up is Hilda Berg… Sounds easy enough!” Cuphead grabbed his brother’s shirt and yanked him off the ground, but not before Mugman could give his brother a shove. The two wandered on to their next battle, shoving, pinching, and tickling each other all the way there.


End file.
